Friendly Rivals
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Dawn and Zoey


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

Friendly Rivals By, Clayton Overstreet

"Look, it's a Pokemon center!" Ash said excitedly. "Come on Apalm, Pikachu, I'll race you there!" "Pika!" Pikachu said and hopped down his shoulder quickly followed by Apalm. They ran forward and Ash ran after them. Brock smiled and glanced at Dawn. "Aren't you going after him?" Dawn was staring down at her Pokedex. It took a second but she looked up. "What"  
"You've been staring at that thing for hours. What's got you so concentrated?" Dawn blushed. "I was just looking over the statistics for some of the other coordinators. I guess I got too focused"  
Brock looked over as they walked. "That one's Zoey isn't it"  
"Yeah. She's always so amazing," Damn said and closed her eyes. "I just want to study her so I know how she does it!" Brock nodded. "She's pretty good. But you really should work on your own show without worrying about what the others are doing; otherwise you might slip too far into their style. Our friend May almost ended up copying Ash move for move because they trained together too much. They even had a tie in a contest together just before she left." "I see how that could be a problem," Dawn admitted. "Ash's style isn't' really good for contest battles. He's good and does great in a gym, but he goes way too much for power over form." She sighed as they entered the Pokemon Center. "I just wish I could stop being so nervous." They saw Ash giving his pokeballs and Pikachu to Nurse Joy. "Take good care of them!" "I will." She turned to the side. "Yours too"  
"You bet!" A familiar voice said and when Ash moved away they saw Zoey standing there. She was rearing her street clothes from her vest and the sunglasses. Turning she saw them and stared at Dawn. "Hey guys! Long time no see! What are you all doing here"  
"I'm on my way to a contest and Ash is getting ready for his next gym battle," Dawn answered. Ash said, "That's right! And as soon as I get some food and Nurse Joy tells me my Pokemon are ready I'm going to get down to some serious training." "Well if you guys don't mind can I get some food with you?" She asked. "That'll be great," Brock said. "According to the Pokenav Professor Oak sent me there should be some good restaurants in town. What are you all in the mood for"  
"Anything's fine with me," Dawn and Zoey said in unison. "I'm just hungry! Let's find an all you can eat place!" Brock laughed. "Ash one of these days we're not going to be able to tell you apart from your Snorelax. But okay. There's an all you can eat pizza place a few blocks from here." As they left Dawn said, "It's kind of a strange coincidence seeing you Zoey. I was just talking about you with Brock"  
"Really?" Zoey asked, her eyebrows rising over her glasses. "Yeah. Weird huh? It's like in a cartoon when the characters are talking about something and then the whole episode is about that thing." "Could be destiny," Zoey said. Dawn smiled. "That would be cool too."

After they ate they sat back, pieces of pizza still on their plates. Ash jumped up and said, "I'm going to go get my Pokemon now!" Then he turned and ran out of the restaurant. Zoey stared at shock, still holding her stomach. "How can he run like that with how much food he ate"  
Brock sighed. "I'd better go with him. Whenever we leave Ash alone he gets into trouble. Team Rocket is probably hiding out there somewhere." When they were gone Zoey looked at Dawn and asked her, "Aren't you going to train too"  
"Not today. I won a couple of contests and I'm using the money to get new costumes and I need to go shopping! I don't want to wear out my other costumes." "Like that one you were wearing in your first contest?" Zoey asked. "The pink gown with the ribbons up the side and that choker?" "Right. I use it a lot and I don't want to get stale. Though I don't think I could ever look as good as you do in that white kimono and pants thing you wore. You were incredible!" "Considering that it was your first contest I you did amazing. Especially the way your Piplup used that peck attack on its own bubble beam. I was happy I could help you finish getting your hair ready. It was really soft. You must use some really good shampoo." Dawn blushed. "You still beat me though." "And you'll probably beat me. But just in case, maybe I should get something too. I haven't been shopping with another girl since I started my journey and sometimes I miss it." The corner of her mouth tipped up in a slight grin. "Just promise we won't end up matching." "Oh, but that would be so cool! Are there any contests that let people double battle? You and I could partner up and really blow the audience away!" She closed her eyes. "I can just picture it! You and me dressed up in matching red and blue kimonos, our pokemon's attacks in sync... it would be so cool"  
"Yeah, that does sound... interesting." She realized Dawn still had her eyes closed and was waving her hands around. "Dawn?" Dawn's eyes opened. "Oh, sorry. Sometimes I get so focused on something I kind of space out thinking about it. My mom is always telling me that it's a good skill for contests, but I need to work on it when I'm talking to people." "It's okay. I think it's sweet how you can focus like that. Sometimes in a battle I get so nervous I almost can't concentrate at all." "I feel that way when I walk out on stage," Dawn said. "I almost can't move my arms and legs and I act like I'm going to meet somebody for the first time and I want to hide behind somebody's legs. But once I get into the contest all of that just fades away and I can hardly believe all those people are watching me!" "I know how you feel," Zoey said. "What's your mom like?" "Oh, she's great. She's a coordinator herself and she even had a Glameow like you do"  
"Really? What's her name"  
"I... I can't tell you," Dawn said and looked down. Zoey frowned. "Oh. I see. Cause I'm your rival you don't want me to guess any of your moves based on your mom's?" "No!" Dawn said looking up. She leaned over the table. "I'd be happy to tell you anything! You could even watch me train if you wanted. I know you're a good person Zoey! It's just..." She swallowed and sat back down. "My mom made me promise not to tell anyone. She's really famous for her battles and doesn't want anyone judging me because I'm her daughter. She wants me to do it on my own." "Oh, I see. I'm sorry I said that." "It's okay." Dawn said. "Hey, I'm feeling less stuffed. Want to find a shop?" "Sure," Zoey said.

They eventually found a shop that catered to contests. Aside from regular clothes there were sections with amazing dresses, specialized costumes, and accessories. Dawn picked up a choker with a lighningbolt on it. "Wow, this'll work great when I use..." She paused and glanced at Zoey. "You don't mind if I keep my Pokemon a surprise do you"  
"Nah! I'll see them when you use them. But we can both try on costumes without giving away our tricks. This way we can be sure we won't show up in the same dress." "Does that happen a lot?" "I've seen it a few times," Zoey said. "But not a lot." They split up, going to different areas and sometimes the same, coming together again with armfuls of clothes to try on near the benches outside the dressing rooms. Finally after a couple of hours they each took a different booth. Coming out Dawn wore a cheerleader outfit, her hair done up in pigtails on the sides of her head. "How's this!" "Full of pep," Zoey said. "How do I look?" She posed in a turtleneck sweater and ski pants with blue tinted goggles. "I thought this would be good for contests with a Pokemon if I'm going to use a lot of ice attacks." "Cool," Dawn said and giggled. They went in and out of the dressing rooms, coming out as cowboys, spacewomen, giant sized Pokemon, princesses, dancers, and anything else they could come up with. Picture a montage scene. Let's say the music is either "I'm too Sexy" or "Vogue". Finally they made their choices and headed for the counter to buy them. A few minutes later they were out the door and on their way to the Pokemon Center. "You looked great in everything Zoey. Every time I try to pull off a look I just end up looking silly." "That's not true Dawn. You've won contests! You should have more confidence in yourself." Zoey grinned and bumped her shoulder against Dawn's. "I won't have my rival or a partner putting herself down around me." Dawn nodded and stared up at the sky, making a fist. "You're right! I need to be more assertive! I need to go for what I want and not let anyone get in my way!" "That's the way!" Zoey said. "I'm just sorry that I'll have to stop you from winning any contest I'm in." "Oh yeah?" Dawn said.  
"Yeah!" Before they could say anything else there was a loud explosion. Looking up they were just in time to see three shapes shoot into the air and vanish into the sky. Everything else forgotten the two girls ran to see what had happened. "Brock!" Dawn said when her two friends came into view. "What happened"  
"Team Rocket tried to steal Pikachu!" Brock said, managing to sound surprised. "But Pikachu and I zapped them from here to Hoen!" Ash said triumphantly. Zoey said, "You know guys, maybe you should have a few officer Jennys follow you around for a few weeks and just arrest Team Rocket next time..." All of them thought about this for a moment and then said, "Nah!" A while later they all got their things back from the Pokemon center. Dawn and Zoey had put their special clothes away in their backpacks, which apparently had the same properties as a pokeball to be able to hold all those costumes in such a small place and not wrinkle any of them. Ash and Brock headed out the door. Brock stopped and said, "Are you coming Dawn"  
"Yeah, in a minute!" She said. He nodded and followed Ash out the door. Dawn turned to Zoey and said, "I guess I'll see you at the next contest." "I guess," Zoey said. "Hey Dawn... thanks for today. I liked hanging out with you." She leaned forward and gave Dawn a peck on the cheek. Dawn smiled and said, "You too. Thanks for everything Zoey." She started to turn away, then paused. "Oh, I almost forgot." She leaned forward and kissed Zoey on the lips. Zoey was surprised at first, but Dawn's lips were so soft and she'd been dying to do this and a second later she kissed back. It was everything she'd been hoping for. Her eyes closed and she took in the moment, reaching up to touch Dawn's hair, breathing deeply through her nose so she would remember the smell of the girl. She felt Dawn's hands against her chest and pulled her into a deeper hug and kiss. Finally they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Zoey said, "Wow. I didn't know humans could learn to use Sweet Kiss." "Yeah, I know." "I would have kissed you but I didn't know if you wanted to." "I've been thinking about it a lot ever since we first met," Dawn admitted. Looking down at Zoey's arms wrapped around her, pulling her close.  
"You too," Zoey said. She brushed a face along Dawn's cheek. "But I guess we'll have to say goodbye now." "Yeah, I guess. But it's okay. We're two young good-looking girls. We've got all the time in the world. Besides, I still have to beat you at our next contest"  
Zoey smirked. "Right. In your dreams." "In yours," Dawn said. She kissed Zoey once more and then stepped back, breaking her hold. "See ya." The turning so Zoey wouldn't see the tears in her eyes she ran out of the Center. When she caught up with Ash and Brock, Ash asked, "Is something wrong Dawn"  
Smiling she shook her head. "No, I just... I stubbed my toe. Is Pikachu okay?" Ash nodded. "He's fine. Come on, our next stop isn't going to wait forever." They walked down the road, none of them looking back. Dawn didn't need to. Zoey's face was still sharp and clear in her mind and she knew she would see the girl again. Now she just had to work on her training, to make sure she didn't make a complete fool of herself.

Author's note Oh, come on. You've seen Zoey and Dawn together. Anyway there you go. If you liked it email me at or review my fic if the site lets you do that. 


End file.
